


Before Your Day Starts

by 2000junk



Category: GOT7
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Mark stars as the pokemon boy, high school!au, i have no idea how old they are, i just wrote a prompt a friend once gave me, or how schooling system works in korea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000junk/pseuds/2000junk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Wang is the most popular boy in his school.</p><p>Mark Tuan is the boy who wore a pikachu onesie to school because he felt like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Your Day Starts

 Jackson Wang was sitting in English class where they were watching Good Will Hunting. He found the movie terribly boring so he let his thoughts wander deciding not to disturb the rest of the class. Besides, he had something.. Someone to think about.

  

"Hey?" Jackson poked his dark haired friend who was sitting next to him with his eyes fixed to the screen. 

"What??" Jaebum sighed trying to turn his focus back in to the movie. 

"Did you see him? His new hair I mean?" Jackson said causing his friend to roll his eyes, "hey you aren't any better than me. You and your thing for his friend?? Pathetic." 

" _PATHETIC?_  Please. At least he is actually cute. And not a twink." Jaebum laughed. 

"He's not a twink. And even if he was. It would be fine.. You left flowers for the boy you've never talked to. I haven't yet decided if you're pathetic or just really desperate." 

"The guy is a god damn twink." 

"FUCKING FLOW-ERS!!" Jackson said a bit too loud causing one of his classmates to hush him, "and besides I liked him before he started dying his hair. And whatever dying your hair doesn't make you a twink. I fucking dye my hair." 

"No you bleach and tone your hair, he dyes his red. There's a difference.." Jaebum sighed again, "Anyway you went gay for him. And he so is a twink. You went gay for a twink.. Why does that not surprise me?" he chuckled at his friend deserving an annoyed glance from their teacher Mr. Nam.  

Jackson felt like it wouldn't make any difference if he explained to his best friend that the boy he liked, oh so much, had indeed done something different. He had bleached his hair and now Jackson wasn't the only platinum blonde in their school. The boy had stolen his trade mark hair but he was fine with it.  See the thing was, Jackson really had liked this guy for almost two years so he didn't even care anymore when the boy would come to school wearing something that he had worn few weeks earlier, he just thought of them as coincidenses.  

 

When Jackson had started to notice the boy at first he had just thought that this one kid who stood out with his Pikachu onesies and t-shirts was kind of cute but suddenly he had started seeing him everywhere. At school, at the mall and worst of the worst was when he was at his fencing practice and he would see the cute kid and his friends walking their dogs and honestly, Jackson had lost his mind for someone he didn't even know, but at first he denied it. He denied it for a long time. The most popular kid in their school just could not fall for the guy who wore a onesie to school just because he had felt like it. 

After months of being a the douchiest douche to the guy Jackson realized how bad he had fucked up. 

xxx

 

One day Jackson had seen the boy outside their school and maybe it was how the boy had looked like he was about to have a panic attack or something but he decided to ask how the boy was doing. He cared way too much just leave it be.

"Are you okay? You don't look okay." 

Jackson had felt his heart throb in his chest, maybe even miss a beat when the boy had smiled the saddest smile at him, gazing straight into his eyes like Jackson was an angel or some other beautiful non-human being. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Could you like fuck off or something? I really don't feel like talking to you." 

"I just... I don't know I.. You looked like you were about to have a panic attack. " The red head had just nodded still not looking away from Jackson. He had looked at him like the boy had never done anything to him, like Jackson wasn't a bully, a douchebag but the most lovable thing in the world. 

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal though." Jackson had just wanted to know if he could ever have chance. 

"Ask away." The boy sighed clearly wanting Jackson to leave but something in his eyes still spoke to him and he hoped that what they were trying to tell him was to stay. 

"Do you like guys? You just seem the type."  

"Eh.. I don't know. I guess I just like good-looking people with nice or interesting personalities. You could say I'm pansexual."  

"That's pretty gay." Jackson had smiled at the boy and he still months later could swear the boy had looked like he could've melted right there and then. 

"I guess so."  

"Are you okay?" Jackson had decided that the sad boy was too beautiful to have no one who cares. He needed to know if he could help.  

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a bit anxious." The boy had looked down and crossed his arms kind of like to defend himself. 

"Oh.. Wanna talk about it sometime?"  

"With you?" His eyebrows had shot up in surprise, "Why would you care?" 

 _Because I like you dumbass,_  Jackson had thought but ended up just saying bye and calling the cute red head "a fucking pokemon" before starting to make his way far away from the boy or his friends who Jackson had seen coming outside too. He was sure that the read head hated that the pokemon and pikachu jokes were branded on him like he was nothing but the boy he was years ago but Jackson just didn't know what else to say. 

 xxx

 

Jackson didn't really know why it was that his crush bleaching his hair to his trademark blonde made him just want to run up to him and confess. Many would have said that the newly blonde boy had done a really bad job dying his hair but Jackson thought that the bit unevenly bleached hair on the boy made the him stand out again. 

"Oh boy you're staring him again.." Jaebum sighed not sure if his friend even heard him.  

Jackson had his eyes glued onto the cute boy sitting a few tables away from him.  The boy was laughing at something, he was really cute, an earphone in his right ear. Jackson had overheard the boy mention something about a Can't Help Falling In Love cover he was obsessed with so he just assumed that the boy was listening to it. 

"Jacks, are you aware that he knows you're staring??" Jaebum pushed his friend with his elbow. "Earth to Jiaer?" 

"Ow. Don't call me that. How do you know he knows?" Jackson held his now throbbing side offended by Jaebum calling him by his Chinese name. 

"Because every damn time he looks this way he blushes a bit. He likes you." 

"Oh I know that he likes me. And I know that his cute friend likes you."  

"Yeah I remember. You told me you overheard them last week. You should do something about this not so one sided crush situation you two have going on." 

"Like what?" Jackson raised his brows questioningly.  

"Like ask his number? Talk to him? You have like what? 4 days of time left before the year ends and he flies back to LA for the summer.." 

"Yeah.. Maybe I should.. Tell me again how the fuck do you know these things?" The blonde Hong Kong native sounded genuinely surprised. 

"I'm surprised you didn't know that. His family lives there. He goes home on holidays. Every one here knows that." 

"I thought he was Taiwanese." Jackson found it odd that he didn't know his crush was American but the cruel truth was that he knew very little about the boy.

"Oh wow really?" Jaebum was surprised.

"Yeah.. So 4 days left?" Jackson got a bit sad when he realized he wouln't be able to see the pparently Los Angeles native boy accidentally nor on purpose during the summer.

"Anyway, I know you won't say shit to your twink boy so let's make a deal." The blonde boy raised his brows at his friend. 

"I'll ask Jinyoung out if you ask your whatever his name is twink boy out." Jaebum smirked. 

"Mark. Mark Tuan."  Mark had a mysterious vibe to him. People say that no on knows what his Chinese name is, well of course apart from Jinyoung. Jinyoung knows everything. He's one of the worst gossips in their school but everyone just assumes it comes with being really stereotypically gay.

"You will ask Mark Tuan out and I'll ask Park Jinyoung out. Deal?"  

"Fine whatever." Jackson was slightly worried.. He was exstremely worried that the boy, Mark, would turn him down. He was almost 100% certain that the boy would turn him down, but still he was excited in the kind of scared way to find out if he would get to know the mysterious pokemon boy, Mark Tuan better.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language.


End file.
